


THE MOST AMAZING FIRST YEAR GROUP CHAT EVAR.

by BlueberryTier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gender fluid!Yamaguchi, Kindaichi is an embarrased baby, M/M, Spoilers for manga, after the first years training camp, also awkward goshiki, chat fic, first fic, will add ships and characters as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryTier/pseuds/BlueberryTier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first year training camp Koganegawa decides that He and allllll His new friends should continue to chat together. through the wonders of skype!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kunimi: Yuutarou do you like any of our senpais?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic so please please please tell me if you like or dislike something! thank you for atleast checking this out! enjoy!!

_ [November 25, 5:47 pm] _

[ _ The Yellow Angry Bird _ has added  _ Tsukishima _ ,  _ Kunimi _ , and  _ Turnip-kun  _ to  **THE GREATEST FIRST YEAR CHAT EVAR.** ]

 

**Tsukishima:** Why?

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** Well we had a good time at the training camp and stuff so i thought maybe we could????

**Turnip-kun:** I’m down for it

**Turnip-kun:** I’m sure I’ll regret it later but

**Tsukishima:** Count me out, I have homework and other things to worry about

**Kunimi:** Weren’t you the one bragging about how easy the homework at your school was?

**Tsukishima:** …   
**Turnip-kun:** Akira bringing out the receipts 

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** Tsukishima pleeeeeaaassse???

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** We could rant about practice

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** and gossip about our senpais!

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** and exchange tips for volleyball!!!

**Tsukishima:** Fine.

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** : Btw!!! Does anybody have Hinata’s skype??

**Tsukishima:** No.

**Kunimi:** He’s on your team?

**Turnip-kun:** didn’t he say you guys have a karasuno group chat?

**Tsukishima:** Do we have to add him?

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** Yes!!! Also Goshiki??? Anybody have his skype???

**Kunimi:** I could ask around for it.

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** Yes!!! Good!!! Do that!!!

 

[ **Tsukishima** has added  **Smol Birb** to  **THE GREATEST FIRST YEAR CHAT EVAR.** ]

  
  


**Smol Birb:** ???

**Smol Birb:** !!!!   
**The Yellow Angry Bird:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** HINATA

**Smol Birb:** YES???

**Smol Birb:** KOGANE???? THAT IS YOU RIGHT??

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** YES

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** : IT IS ME

**Tsukishima:** I regret this so much.

**Smol Birb:** Awwww Tsukishima why?

**Smol Birb:** don’t you want friends??

**Tsukishima:** I didn’t ask for friends when I signed up for volleyball

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** Really????? I did.

**Turnip-kun:** Why are you both birds?

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** Cos my senpais told me i looked like the yellow angry bird and now it's all they ever call me :(

**Tsukishima:** Okay but you do look like the yellow angry bird

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** I know :(

**Smol Birb:** and I’m the smallest first year on Karasuno so im a Smol Birb

**Kunimi:** Your spelling bird wrong

**Smol Birb:** no it's Birb. it's cute.

**Turnip-kun:** if your the shortest first year and your smol birb…

**Tsukishima:** No.

**Turnip-kun:** Do it Tsukishima.

**Tsukishima:** No.

 

[ **Kunimi** has changed  **Tsukishima** ’s nickname to  **Tol Birb** ] 

 

**Smol Birb:** YES! WE MATCH!

**Tol Birb:** I hate this.

**Kunimi:** I love this.

**Kunimi:** Also incoming Goshiki

 

[ **Kunimi** has added  **Future Ace** to  **THE GREATEST FIRST YEAR CHAT EVAR.** ]

 

**Future Ace:** OH! Hello. 

**Future Ace:** Friends! 

**Tol Birb:** This is going to be a trainwreck. 

**Turnip-kun:** It’ll be fine.

**Future Ace:** I foresee no problems!

**Kunimi:** So how are you Goshiki?

**Future Ace:** I am…

**Future Ace:** Admittedly bad 

**Smol Birb:** ??????????

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** whats wrong?

**Future Ace:** I can’t english very well.

**Future Ace:** And coach said that if i don't get a better grade on my next test

**Future Ace:** I might not play in our next game TT_TT

**Smol Birb:** Tsukishima’s really good at english!

**Tol Birb:**  Why does no one understand english? 

**Future Ace:** It's hard!

**Future Ace:** Sometimes we have to do it at the gym

**Future Ace:** and no one likes helping each other

**Future Ace:** Tendo tries to help

**Future Ace:** but he’s….

**Future Ace:** He’s Tendo. 

**Tol Birb:**  Descriptive.

**Turnip-kun:** Your senpais don’t help you?

**Kunimi:** do you want ours?

**Future Ace:** do they help???

**Turnip-kun:** Oikawa is always offering. 

**Kunimi:** It’s a little much.

**Kunimi:** though if it’s english you’re struggling with you might as well ask Hanamaki-san

**Future Ace:** Hanamaki-san???

**Kunimi:** the one with the brownish-pink hair

**Turnip-kun:** He looks like he’s always on drugs   
**Smol Birb:** OMG???

**Kunimi:** .....

**Kunimi:** I wasn’t going to say it

**Kunimi:** but yes.

**Future Ace:** OOOOOH! Yes that one!

**Future Ace:** I’d rather not

**Kunimi:** why not?

**Future Ace:** He seems…..

**Future Ace:** weird.

**Turnip-kun:** I won’t disagree with you

**Kunimi:** Yuutarou do you like any of our senpais?

**Turnip-kun:** well…

**Kunimi:** wait never mind.

**Kunimi:** I know you do.

**Smol Birb:** ???????

**Smol Birb:** does Turnip head have a crUSH?!!!???!?!?!

**Turnip-kun:** abSOLUTELY NOT.

**Turnip-kun:** I HAVE TO GO.

 

[ **Turnip-kun** has logged off]

 

**Tol Birb:** .....So…?

**Kunimi:** He is head over heels for our Ace.

**Future Ace:** The buff one?????

**Kunimi:** yes.

**Future Ace:** Doesn’t he have a boyfriend already???

**Kunimi:** _what_

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** Yeah i thought he was dating the setter of your team?

**Kunimi:** _Oikawa???_

**Smol Birb:** **_WAIT HE ISNT?_ **

**Smol Birb:** **_WHAT?!?!?!?!?_ **

**Kunimi:** no???

**Kunimi:** i mean not that i know of.

**Kunimi:** Hang on.

 

[ **Kunimi** has logged off]

 

**Tol Birb:** No please. 

**Tol Birb:** You’re the only one I could tolerate.

**Smol Birb:** EEHH??? 

**Smol Birb:** whats that supposed to mean Tsukishima??????

**Tol Birb:** Don’t you have homework Hinata?

**Smol Birb:** .......maybe.

**Tol Birb:** Suga-san would be very disappointed if it didn’t get done.

**Smol Birb:** .....

**Smol Birb** :.....u rite…

 

[ **Smol Birb** has logged off]

 

**Future Ace:** Speaking of homework!

**Future Ace:** Tsukishima, my friend.

**Future Ace:** A little bird, or shall I say, a Smol Birb told me you were good at english?

**Tol Birb:** Jesus Christ why do you type so fast.

**Tol Birb:** PM me I’ll see how I can help.

**Future Ace:** Wonderful!

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** Yes!! And I will patiently wait for somebody to come back!

 

_ [ 7:23] _

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** No one’s coming back….are they?

 

_ [7:46] _

 

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** :(

 

[ **The Yellow Angry Bird** has logged off]

 

_ [8:13] _

 

**Tol Birb:** Wtf. We didn’t even log off.

**Future Ace:** Oh dear, it seems we’ve made our friend sad.

**Tol Birb:** He’ll be fine.

**Future Ace:** Okay.

**Future Ace:** With my homework done, I should go see if I can improve my spiking skills

**Future Ace:** Till we next speak Tsukishima-san!!

 

[ **Future Ace** has logged off]

 

**Tol Birb:** No wtf you should rest.

**Tol Birb:** WTF how does he type that fast?

[ **Tol Birb** has logged off]


	2. Kunimi: I fear I must go

[November 28, 1:23]

 

**Turnip-kun** : AKIRA

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Oh no

**Tol Birb** : Is this because Kunimi told us about your crush on Iwaizumi?

**Turnip-kun** : No this is because…

**Turnip-kun** : WAIT WHAT

**Turnip-kun** : AKIRA.

**Kunimi** : i fear i must go.

 

[ **Turnip-kun** has changed **Kunimi** ’s nickname to  **TRAITOR** ]

 

**Future Ace** : Oh dear

**TRAITOR** : Okay. I will admit.

**TRAITOR** : I shouldn’t have said anything.

**Turnip-kun** : well.

**Turnip-kun** : with that being said.

 

[ **Turnip-kun** has changed the chat name to  **HELP MY SENPAI IS REALLY REALLY HOT** ]

 

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Amen, my friend!

**Future Ace** : Is it

**Future Ace** : normal to think your senpais are

**Future Ace** : attractive???

**Smol Birb** : I think all my senpais are attractive!!!!!

**Tol Birb** : Hinata wtf.

**Smol Birb** : what???!?!???

**Tol Birb** : Suga and Daichi are like our parents.

**Smol Birb** : Our EXTREMELY attractive parents.

**TRAITOR** : The grey haired one and your captain? 

**Smol Birb** : Yes!!!!

**TRAITOR** : They do seem like attractive parents

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : do YOU think any of YOUR senpais are hot Kunimi-san????????

**Smol Birb** : ???!!!??

**TRAITOR** : Well I mean

**TRAITOR** : I never said I disagreed with Yuutarou

**Turnip-kun** : Thank you! It’s not just me!

**TRAITOR** : Btw

**TRAITOR** : All of you were wrong.

**TRAITOR** : Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san are not dating.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Aw :(

**Future Ace** : That is disappointing.

**Future Ace** : I will have to tell Ushijima-san that.

**Turnip-kun** : Why?

**Future Ace** : He was asking about it.

**Tol Birb** : Why would he ask you?

**Future Ace** : He didn’t

**Future Ace** : He asked Tendou

**Future Ace** : But I heard him ask!

**Future Ace** : So that means if I have an answer I should tell him!

**Future Ace** : Right?

**Turnip-kun** : That

**Turnip-kun** : Kinda makes it sound like you were eavesdropping 

**Future Ace** : WHAT???

**Future Ace** : I SWEAR I WASNT

**Turnip-kun** : It's fine Goshiki

**Future Ace** : So I shouldn’t tell him?

**Turnip-kun** : If you feel that strongly about it the maybe like

**Turnip-kun** : rephrase it?

**Future Ace** : ????

**Future Ace** : How???

**Turnip-kun** : Be like

**Turnip-kun** : Hey i heard you were wondering if oikawa was dating someone and i was told by some of his teammates he wasnt.

**Future Ace** : What if he replies???

**Tol Birb** : As much as I enjoy the group chat being spammed with Goshiki’s intense, fast typing skills.

**Tol Birb** : I have actually homework I need to focus on. And I would really appreciate it if you guys took this into a PM.

**Future Ace** : Oh! Of course!

**Future Ace** : My apologies Tsukishima!

**Future Ace** : Kindaichi I will PM you!

**Turnip-kun** : Ok.

 

[2:45]

**Smol Birb** : wait

**Smol Birb** : Goshiki and Kogane both said they agree on finding senpais hot

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : !!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
**TRAITOR** : “The Yellow Angry Bird: Amen, my friend!” 1:32pm

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : !!!!

**Smol Birb** : sooooo????

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : It's not that important!!!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : It's not like a crush or anything!!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : It's like!!!! Wow!!!! Your a very respectable person!!!! And Very Hot!!! And Very Very Hot when your taking your captain role seriously!!!!

**Smol Birb** : OMG

**Smol Birb** : YOU LIKE YOUR CAPTAIN

**TRAITOR** : I honestly didn’t see that coming.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Shut!!!!!!!!

**TRAITOR** :..........shut?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** :UP!!!!!!!!!

**Smol Birb** : I CANNOT BELIEVE IT OMGGGGGGGGGG

[ **The Yellow Angry Bird** has logged off]

**TRAITOR** : Wow.

**Smol Birb** : SOOOOO other then Iwaizumi

**Smol Birb** : do you like anyone on your team????

**TRAITOR** : Well.

**TRAITOR** : Yes.

**TRAITOR** :  But they arent exactly a senpai.

**Smol Birb** : ???

**Smol Birb** : OOOOOOH   
**Smol Birb** : Yeah i get it.

**TRAITOR** : PM me?

**Smol Birb** : Ye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter! Really pushed me to finish chapter 2! You can find me on tumblr at Blueberrytier.Tumblr.com to talk about headcanons or these first year dweebs!


	3. Smol Birb: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Birb: Guys don’t message Tsukishima tonight  
> Smol Birb: He’s on a daaaaaaaatttee.

[December 3rd, 7:16pm]

 

**Smol Birb** : Guys don’t message Tsukishima tonight

**Smol Birb** : He’s on a daaaaaaaatttee.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Really???????? 

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : I didn’t even know he was interested in someone!!!!

**TRAITOR** : This is surprising. Good job to him i guess?

**Future Ace** : Is his date nice? 

**Future Ace** : Do they treat him well?

**Future Ace** :  _ Does he smile around them??? _

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : THATS A GOOD QUESTION

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : DOES HE????

**Smol Birb** : I mean??????? I would  _ assume  _ he does

**Smol Birb** : i’ve never actually seen it happen

**Turnip-kun** : How much do you guys want to bet it’s not actually a date?

**TRAITOR** : I’m with you on this

**Smol Birb** : I swear!!!!! It’s a date!!!

**Smol Birb** : he said the words “do you want to go out for dinner tonight”

**Smol Birb** : Thats how you ask someone on a date!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : IT IS. THAT IS TRUE.

**TRAITOR** : I Still have my suspicions.

**Turnip-kun** : How well does he know this person?

**Smol Birb** : Their like!!! B-F-F-F-L’S!!!!

**Future Ace** : Bfffl’s????

**Smol Birb** : BEST FUCKNG FRIENDS FOR LIFE

**Future Ace** : Oh!

**Future Ace** : I was not aware that was a thing!

**Future Ace** : Does that mean Kunimi-san and Kindaichi-san are Bfffl’s too?

**Future Ace** : Kogane-kun do you have one?

**Turnip-kun** : Goshiki. 

**Future Ace** : Yes???

**Future Ace** : OOOOOOOH am I typing to fast again?

**Future Ace** : I will slow it down a bit!

**Turnip-kun** : Thank you.

**Turnip-kun** : No Akira and I are not Bfffl’s

**Turnip-kun** : We’re just best friends right?

**TRAITOR** : Of course.

**Smol Birb** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Future Ace** : What is that

**Smol Birb** : a friend

**Future Ace** : He doesn’t look friendly

 

[ **Smol Birb** has changed  **Future Ace** ’s nickname to **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** ]

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : nnnnNNNNOOOOOOOO

**Smol Birb** : you are the friend

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : i loOK AWAY FOR 1 MINUTE

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : SAVE ME KOGANE-SAN

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : WHAT DID YOU DO TO GOSHIKI

**Turnip-kun** : Guys im actually laughing 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : IM NOT WHAT IS HAPENING

**Smol Birb** : hapening

**TRAITOR** : hapening

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : hapening

**Turnip-kun** : hapening

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : PLEASE STOP

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : HOW DO I CHANGE BACK

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : KIN-KUN PLEASE HELP ME

**TRAITOR** : Kin-kun?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : thats so cute????? Omg???????

**Turnip-kun** : ok Goshiki I’ll help you

 

[ **TRAITOR** has changed  **Turnip-kun** ’s nickname to  **Kin-kun** ]

 

**Kin-kun** : really? Akira why

**TRAITOR** : what can i say?

**TRAITOR** : It’s cute.

 

[ **Kin-kun** has changed  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** ’s nickname to  **Leave Goshiki Alone** ]

 

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Yes!!!!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Thank you!!!

**Kin-kun** : No problem

**Smol Birb** : !!!!!!!!

**Smol Birb** : TSUKISHIMA’S ON HIS WAY HOME EVERYONE SHUT   
**The Yellow Angry Bird** : shut?

**Smol Birb** : UP

 

[8:46]

 

**Tol Birb** : what the fuck.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : How was your date Tsukishima-san?

**Tol Birb** : what date

**Kin-kun** : I knew it

**Smol Birb** : with Yamaguchi!!!!!

**Tol Birb** : we went to mcdonalds?

**Smol Birb** : thats not going out for dinner Tsukishima!!!!!!!

**Tol Birb** : it is for us? They like their french fries.

**Kin-kun** : who’s Yamaguchi?

**Smol Birb** : Jump float serve

**Kin-kun** : OOOOH.

**TRAITOR** : OH. OH.

**Tol Birb** : is that really how you chose to describe Yamaguchi?

**Smol Birb** : how would describe him?

**Tol Birb** : I would describe THEM by saying they are the number 12 on our team, has brown almost green hair, has freckles, is our pinch server so they’re normally on the bench.

**Kin-kun** : and i would respond to that by saying “the one who can do the jump float serve?”

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Im confused

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Why does Hinata say him

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : but Tsukishima say them

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : also is them more them one person

**Leave Goshiki Alone** :  is there more then one Yamaguchi?????

**Tol Birb** : Yamaguchi is gender fluid, They use they/them pronouns.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : OOOOOH!!!!!!!!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Like Semi-san!!!!

**Smol Birb** : WAT

**Smol Birb** : I DIDN’T KNOW THIS

**Tol Birb** : They haven’t outwardly said it to the team but I’ve been using the proper pronouns

**Tol Birb** : Suprisingly so have Kageyama and Tanaka.

**Kin-kun** : Kageyama being a decent person? That’s a surprise.

**Tol Birb** : I know right

**Smol Birb** : Hey! Kageyama is great!

**TRAITOR** : sure jan

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : wait guys before we go on

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : what are your guys pronouns?

**Smol Birb** : He/Him!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Male!

**Kin-kun** : He/him

**TRAITOR** : they/them, but thats subject to change

**Tol Birb** : masculine pronouns.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Okay! Good to know

**Smol Birb** : Kunimi are you also gender fluid???? :o

**TRAITOR** : No, well maybe.

**TRAITOR** : I’m not quite sure, i just know im not

**TRAITOR** : strictly male? If that makes sense

**TRAITOR** : gender and sexuality is hard

**Smol Birb** : Kunimi i think you and i have more and more in common everyday.

**TRAITOR** : oh really?

**Smol Birb** : Yeah

**TRAITOR** : pm?

**Smol Birb** : sure!

**Tol Birb** : why do they always do this?

**Kin-kun** : I don't know.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Oh no. I gota goooo

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : ooooooohhh nooooo

 

[ **The Yellow Angry Bird** has logged off]

 

**Tol Birb** : what.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : is he okay????

**Kin-kun** : I hope so

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : do any of us have his number?

**Kin-kun** : I do, i’ll try calling him.

**Tol Birb** : Okay.

**Kin-kun** : I’ll reply when i get a hold of him.

 

[9:12]

**Kin-kun** : He’s fine

**Kin-kun** : Kinda

**Kin-kun** : His mom was pregnant and her water broke while he was the only one home

**Kin-kun** : so he had to call his dad and he was just panicking.

**Kin-kun** : He’s okay now, his mom is expected to give birth sometime in the early morning so I’m staying up with him.

**Kin-kun** : he says thank you for being concerned about him.

**Tol Birb** : name it after me.

**Kin-kun** : he says fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok 5 things here  
> 1) honestly Kindaichi is such a good friend.  
> 2) Gender Fluid Yamaguchi? yes.  
> 3) thinking about this and im thinking im gonna go with a rare pair and make Futakuchi and Koganegawa one of the main ships here, but i gotta ask who do you guys ship Goshiki with?  
> 4) thank you guys for reading!!!! please let me know what you guys liked and stuff!!!  
> 5) i love you all your all my friends


	4. The Yellow Angry Bird: Fuck

[December 5th, 4:53pm]

 

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : I hate my life.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : oh no????? Why?????

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : [image attached]

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : meet my baby brother, Kei.

**Tol Birb** : HAH.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : aw!!! So precious!!! 

**Tol Birb** : He’s not an ugly baby.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : HES ADORABLE

**Tol Birb** : Ok. sure. He’s kind of cute.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : It seems we’ve reached a soft spot for Tsukishima.

**Tol Birb** : wtf no i hate babies.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : OMG!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : TSUKISHIMA LIKES BABIES!!!!!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tol Birb** : I hate both you. 

**Tol Birb** : anyways I’m leaving.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Where are you going?

**Tol Birb** : Out? Why do i need to tell you?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Out with Yamaguchi???????

 

[ **Tol Birb** has logged off]

 

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : He’s totally going out with Yamaguchi.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : So Kogane-kun it seems it’s just us

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Well untill the others log in

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : We never really get to talk one on one do we?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : So. Is there anything you’d like to talk about?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Hmmmm.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : we don’t really have much in common do we?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Not really…

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Hey do you wanna video call?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Video call? Why?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : well mainly because i’m being handed a baby soon and you can’t type and hold a baby at the same time.

 

[ **Leave Goshiki Alone** is now calling]

 

\---

 

Kogane laughed at the lack of warning as he accepted the call. He positioned himself so he could hold the baby as well as keep his laptop in his lap. Goshiki’s nervous face lit up the screen. He seemed to be fidgeting with his hands. As his screen showed Kogane’s face he offered a nervous smile and a wave.

 

“Why do you look so nervous?” Kogane laughed, causing Goshiki’s smile to falter. “Your acting like we’ve never talked in person. We had the whole training camp, remember?”

 

“I-I do,” Goshiki stuttered. “I’m just. New to this? I didn’t expect to talk so much in this group and much less have a private video call with someone. It’s more then I’m used to…”

 

“Yeah I get it. Before this group chat the only people who really messaged me were Sakunami-kun and if I was lucky Futakuchi-senpai would text me.” Kogane sighed. 

 

“My team texts each other alot, but not me.” Goshiki sighed. “They say I’m ‘too busy practicing’ or I’m ‘hard to talk to.’ I think none of them want to talk to me…”

 

“Well atleast you have us? There’s usually someone online.”

 

“Yeah. It’s easier talking to you guys, especially Kin-kun.”

 

Kogane shifted slightly. Glancing down at his new baby brother before looking back up at Goshiki.

“Do you have a crush on Kindaichi-san?”

 

Goshiki blinked in surprise. His whole face started glowing red before he just shook his head viciously. “No! Nonononono!”

 

“No?” Kogane watched his friend’s figure on his screen panic.

 

“No! I don’t! He’s just really understanding and he explains things to me that i might not understand very well and he’s really patient with me! We’re just really good friends! There’s someone else who I do actually like and He’s pretty cool and he’s a really good middle blocker and-”

 

“Tsukishima?” Kogane gasped.

 

“NO!!! NONONO!”

 

“THEN WHO?”

 

“HE’S NOT TSUKISHIMA NO. HE’S SHORTER THEN HIM O-”

 

“HINATA?”

 

“NOOOOOOO”

 

“JUST TELL ME HIS NAME GOSHIKI”

 

“TENDOU-SENPAI!” Goshiki yelled. Hiding his face in his hands. Kogane’s eyes widened and he gasped again. However he fell silent as they both heard a knock coming from Goshiki’s door. Both boys having forgotten about the fact that Goshiki lives in the dorms at his school. Goshiki whispered a quick “I have to go” before hanging up.

 

Kogane was silent before typing in the chat box.

  
  


**The Yellow Angry Bird** : KEEP ME UPDATED GOSHIKI.

 

[December 6th, 4:37]

**Tol Birb** : Okay wtf happened.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : NOTHING.

**Smol Birb** : I wasn’t here for one day and?????

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

**Kin-kun** : Is Goshiki okay?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : MAYBE.

**Kin-kun** : Maybe????

**Tol Birb** : Why did I leave you two alone?

**Smol Birb** : it’s so.

**Smol Birb** : calm without Goshiki-san.

**Kin-kun** : I’m calling him.

**Tol Birb** : Why do you just have everyone’s numbers?

**Kin-kun** : because I ask for them.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Tell us what he says!!!

**Kin-kun** : will do.

 

[5:59]

**Kin-kun** : Guys.

**Kin-kun** : Goshiki’s fine.

**Kin-kun** : He’s more then fine.

**Kin-kun** : He got a date with this guy he likes.

**Kin-kun** : But he was also being too loud in his dorm

**Kin-kun** : So his internet privileges are being taken away for a few days.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : OH THANK GOD.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : I THOUGHT HE WAS MAD AT ME OR SOMETHING.

**Smol Birb** : What’d you even talk about?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : FEEINGS.

**Tol Birb** : Ugh. Alright.

**Tol Birb** : Where’s Kunimi?

**Kin-kun** : Honestly,

**Kin-kun** : Not sure. He might have fallen asleep at his computer.

**Kin-kun** : Because it says he’s online.

**Tol Birb** : Fair enough.

**Kin-kun** : can I ask you guys a question?

**Smol Birb** : Sure!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Absolutely!

**Tol Birb** : Fine.

**Kin-kun** : Is it like. Unrealistic to have a crush on your senpai?

**Smol Birb** : I mean a bit.

**Tol Birb** : It’s Unlikely for them to like you back.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Is it though?

**Tol Birb** : what? Have you heard of a senpai and kouhai dating?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Yes!

**Smol Birb** : IS IT YOU

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : HWAT

**Kin-kun** : Wow? Really?

**Smol Birb** : YOU GOT YOUR CAPTAIN TO DATE YOU???

**Smol Birb** : HOW????

**Smol Birb** : I CANNOT BELIEVE.

**Smol Birb** : I NEED TO GO TELL KAGEYAMA.

 

[ **Smol Birb** has logged off]

 

**Kin-kun** : Oh hang on, I’m getting a call.

**Kin-kun** : But congrats Kogane! Proud of you!

 

[ **Kin-kun** has logged off]

 

**Tol Birb** : Good job.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So first time writing non-chat style. How'd I do? be honest. please.  
> Also here we are kicking off the first big arc. Oh boy.  
> should i tag the baby? would people get mad if i didn't tag the baby with original character?
> 
> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT ITS NOT EVEN THAT GOOD I KNOW. just had a big writer's block and I've been going out a lot more and many excuses.  
> also my birthday passed so that was a thing im 18 now i can read smut legally. will i write it? nooooo.  
> thanks for reading as always guys! thanks for all the kudos and the comments! really makes my day :)


	5. The Yellow Angry Bird: SAKUNAMI DON’T LAUGH AT ME HELP ME

[December 6th, 6:12]

 

[ **The Yellow Angry Bird** has Started Messaging  **Sakunami Kousuke** ]

 

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : HELP ME

**Sakunami Kousuke** : What happened??????????

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : MY FRIENDS IN THE GROUP CHAT THINK IM DATING FUTAKUCHI-SENPAI

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : SAKUNAMI THIS IS SERIOUS.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : SAKUNAMI DON’T LAUGH AT ME HELP ME

**Sakunami Kousuke** : SORRY SORRY.

**Sakunami Kousuke** : OKay but how?

**The Yellow Angry Bird:** I DON’T EVEN KNOW. I SAID THAT I KNEW SOMEONE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THEIR SENPAI AND THEY IMMEDIATELY THOUGHT IT WAS ME??? AND THEN EVERYONE LOGGED OFF

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : AND I DON’T WANT TO TELL THEM OTHERWISE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF SAID FRIEND WHO IS IN SAID RELATIONSHIP WANTS ME TO TELL EVERYONE

**Sakunami Kousuke** : Well, none of them go to our school right?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : No…

**Sakunami Kousuke** : Then your fine.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : are you sure???

**Sakunami Kousuke** : I’m Positive

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Okay. thanks Sakunami

**Sakunami Kousuke** : What are bff’s for?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Have i showed you any pictures of Kei yet?

**Sakunami Kousuke** : No! Wanna call so you can show me?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Yeah!

 

\---

 

[6:15]

 

[ **TRAITOR** has started messaging  **Smol Birb** ]

 

**TRAITOR** : Hey Shouyo? You online?

**Smol Birb** : I’m Here yep!

**TRAITOR** : How are things?

**Smol Birb** : I’m kinda bummed out. Wbu?

**TRAITOR** : did you see what he said in the group chat?

**TRAITOR** : honestly i thought Yuutarou would have given up by now

**TRAITOR** : but he hasn’t.

**Smol Birb** : I know!!!

**Smol Birb** : It’s weird!!

**Smol Birb** : maybe you should just. 

**Smol Birb** : tell him how you feel??????

**TRAITOR** : I wish I could.

**TRAITOR** : what kind of friend am I if I make him feel bad y’know??

**Smol Birb** : a friend that wants to be happy.

**Smol Birb** : Listen!!! I know Kindaichi!!

**Smol Birb** : not as well as you but y’know.

**Smol Birb** : He’d never want to hurt you

**Smol Birb** : He’d want to know if he’s doing something wrong

**Smol Birb** : but he also wants someone to be realistic with him

**Smol Birb** : y’know??????????

**TRAITOR** : yeah….i guess..

**Smol Birb** : and out of everyone, your kinda the realist with him!!

**TRAITOR** : you think?

**Smol Birb** : I know!!!!

**TRAITOR** : i dunno…what if something works out between him and Iwaizumi-san?

**Smol Birb** : I doubt it will!

**TRAITOR** : Why?

**Smol Birb** : The Grand King.

**TRAITOR** :.....what.

 

\---

 

[December 7th 4:30]

 

**Smol Birb** : DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO PAINT NAILS??????

**Kin-kun** : why?

**Smol Birb** : LITTLE SISTER WANTS TO HAVE A NAIL PAINTING PARTY BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW

**TRAITOR** : it can’t be that hard? It’s just a brush that you swipe over your nail right???

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : if you use glitter put it on a make-up sponge and sponge it on your nail for maximum glitter coverage!!!

**Kin-kun** : how do you know that??

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Futakuchi-senpai paints his nails and he tells me weird nail painting facts all the time.

**TRAITOR** : You're dating him and you still call him Futakuchi-senpai that’s adorable

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : !!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : He might get angry if i call him anything else…

**Smol Birb** : It's just us! You can do it! We won’t say anything!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** :.......Kenji-senpai…

**Kin-kun** : awww

**TRAITOR** : how adorable

**Smol Birb** : awww goals

**Smol Birb** : WAIT WHATS A MAKE-UP SPONGE.

**Smol Birb** : IS IT LIKE A NORMAL SPONGE.

**TRAITOR** : NO

**Kin-kun** : NOOOOO

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : NO!!!!!!!

**Tol Birb** : Are you still at school? Yamaguchi can lend you some.

**Smol Birb** : REALLY???????

**Tol Birb** : Yes. Really.

**Smol Birb** : WHERE ARE YOU GUYS????

**Tol Birb** : just outside the front gate.

**Smol Birb** : OK   
**Kin-kun** : don’t spend to much time with them Hinata, you don’t want to ruin Tsukishima’s date night

**Tol Birb** : it is not a date. We have never been on a date. Why do you insist on us going on dates?

**TRAITOR** : I dunno they seem pretty into you.

**Tol Birb** :.....what?

**TRAITOR** : Yamaguchi-san. They seem pretty into you.

**Kin-kun** : Yeah now that i think about it. You guys are always together   
**Tol Birb** : that doesn’t mean anything

**TRAITOR** : They get visibly happier whenever you pull off a good move on the court

**Kin-kun** : You seem to be the only one who can calm their nerves

**Smol Birb** : lest we forget Yamaguchi’s the only one allowed to call him Tsukki

**Tol Birb** : that has no significance here

**Kin-kun** : Listen Tsukishima, you might not like them like that and thats okay

**Kin-kun** : But it's safe to say that They like you like that. And thats also okay.

**Kin-kun** : Think about things for a bit, and then talk about them with him.

**Tol Birb** : I…

**Tol Birb** : I have to go.

 

[ **Tol Birb** has logged off]

 

**Kin-kun** : I hope we are the reason they start dating

**TRAITOR** : Same.

**Smol Birb** : guys he was blushing when i went to get the make-up sponges.

**Kin-kun** : Awww.

**Smol Birb** : anyways i have to go. Time to figure out Nail polish with my little sister

**Smol Birb** : And Kageyama! Natsu loves him so he’s coming too!

**Smol Birb** : we’re gonna glitter-ify his nails!

**Smol Birb** : Bye guys!!!!

**Kin-kun** : Hope you guys have fun!

**TRAITOR** : Bye!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Bye Hinata!

 

[ **Smol Birb** has logged off]

 

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : I’m going to go spend some time with my brother

**Kin-kun** : You should introduce him to ‘Kenji-senpai’

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : I...i don’t know if he really likes kids….but maybe

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : I gotta go he’s crying.

**TRAITOR** : Futakuchi? Or Kei?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Kei!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Bye guys!

**TRAITOR** : Bye

**Kin-kun** : have fun!

 

[ **The Yellow Angry Bird** has logged off]

 

**TRAITOR** : and so only us seijohs left huh?

**Kin-kun** : It seems that way haha

**TRAITOR** : So did you ask Iwaizumi-san out yet?

**Kin-kun** : Ah.

**Kin-kun** : about that.

**TRAITOR** :???

**Kin-kun** : I was going to. I uh.

**Kin-kun** : I went to talk to him in the locker room but

**TRAITOR** : but???

**TRAITOR** : Yuutarou?? What happened? Are you okay?

**Kin-kun** : oooikawasan was already makig out wit him.

**TRAITOR** : Oh my god….Yuutarou…im so sorry

**Kin-kun** : Like.

**Kin-kun** : he was al u on him

**Kin-kun** : grindin an stuf

**TRAITOR** : Are you crying?

**Kin-kun** : no

**Kin-kun** : a lil

**TRAITOR** : want me to come over?

**Kin-kun** : you don't have to

**TRAITOR** : I’m bring over some mochi

**Kin-kun** : okay

**Kin-kun** : vanilla?

**TRAITOR** : And chocolate and strawberry

**Kin-kun** : okay.

**Kin-kun** : thanks Akira

**TRAITOR** : Of course Yuutarou.

**TRAITOR** : I’ll see you soon.

**Kin-kun** : ye

 

[ **TRAITOR** has logged off]

[ **Kin-kun** has changed  **TRAITOR** ’s nickname to **Literal Angel** ]

[ **Kin-kun** has logged off]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know once upon a time I actually tried to have an update schedule. see how well that worked out? haha.  
> We get to see inside one of Kunimi and Hinata's chats!!! Also Kogane has the best friend in the entire world.  
> at Seijoh they pride themselves on their matchmaking abilities.   
> I don't really have that much more to say about this chapter! Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks!! I'm really thankful for all of you!!  
> I hope you have fun going back to school if you are, I'll have to start working soon so i don't know when the next chapter will be.  
> Thank you once again!! I love you all my friends <3


	6. Smol Birb: Oh the gay one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tol Birb: If we do Add the Nekoma first years  
> Tol Birb: I demand my name get changed.  
> [Literal Angel has changed Tol Birb’s name to Moonbase Alpha ]

[December 8th 8:04]

 

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Hello my friends!

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : I am back!

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : I had my internet privileges taken away from me!

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Good news though

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : I got a boyfriend!

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : It’s pretty sweet!

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : He makes a lot of jokes and stuff but he’s really sweet and concerned about me.

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : We’re going to sit in his dorm later and watch Anime! There’s a new one that came out he wants to watch????

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : I think it's called like Yuri on Ice!!!

 **Smol Birb** : Oh the gay one

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : The gay one?

 **Smol Birb** : the gay one.

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Oh no

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** :   _what if it's a metaphor_

 **Tol Birb** : what

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Like. what if something bad happens.

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Like the main character leaves his boyfriend

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : And then my boyfriend leaves me

 **Smol Birb** : as someone who has watched all the episodes so far

 **Smol Birb** : No one leaves anyone

 **Smol Birb** : they arent even technically dating

 **Smol Birb** : But you know.

 **Tol Birb** : I mean technically Viktor leaves Yuri for Yuuri

 **Smol Birb** : Yuri is 15 he had no chance with Victor

 **Tol Birb** : Yeah I realise this. But Viktor did make a promise.

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : I am so confused.

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : Honestly.

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : I’m more confused on why Tsukishima has watched it???

 **Tol Birb** :....Tadashi wanted to watch it.

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Tadashi?

 **Smol Birb** : Yamaguchi Tadashi

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Oh!

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : ooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

 **Literal Angel** : Why has my name been changed?

 **Literal Angel** : Also welcome home Goshiki

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Home?

 **Literal Angel** : **back

 **Tol Birb** : how do you

 **Literal Angel** : fuck off.

 **Literal Angel** : so Goshiki, Kogane, hows the not single life?

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Kogane has a boyfriend?

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : hahahahahahaha Yeah…

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Oh thats cool!

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : We should go on a double date!

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : No it's fine.

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : We don't really like going out

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : You live on campus

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : It’d be a hassle

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : Kenji-senpai is hard to get along with

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : He’s trying to keep us on the down low. Y’know?

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Oh

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Alright

 **Literal Angel** : Well i guess thats what lovers paradise is right now

 **Literal Angel** : Tsukishima how’s it going in the constantly denying my feelings for my best friend ride going

 **Tol Birb** : Fuck off

 **Literal Angel** : Hinata?

 **Smol Birb** : I KNOW YOU JUST ASKED ME A QUESTION

 **Smol Birb** : BUT HOLY SHIT

 **Smol Birb** : WE ARE GOING TO TOKYO.

 **Smol Birb** : IM SORRY BUT TSUKISHIMA WE’RE GOING TO TOKYO.

 **Tol Birb** : yes and?

 **Smol Birb** : TOKYO.

 **Smol Birb** : KENMA. INUOKA. LEV. KUROO

 **Smol Birb** : THE BUS ON THE WAY THERE GONNA BE LIKE

 **Smol Birb** : [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuJDhFRDx9M ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuJDhFRDx9M)

**Smol Birb** : AKA

 **Smol Birb** : **_LIT_ **

**Tol Birb** : Calm down.

 **Literal Angel** : I’ve never been to Tokyo

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : Same!!!

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : You should see if any of the first years on the team your gonna play wanna join the group chat!

 **Smol Birb** : really? But they weren’t really in the training camp

 **Tol Birb** : neither were you

 **Literal Angel** : neither were you

 **Smol Birb** : EEEEHHHH??????!!?!?!?1

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : I’d like to meet new people!

 **Smol Birb** : Tsukishima and I will see if we can get their skypes

 **Smol Birb** : I only have Kenma’s

 **Tol Birb** : I only have Kuroo’s.

 **Smol Birb** : neither of these are first years

 **Tol Birb** : If we do Add the Nekoma first years

 **Tol Birb** : I demand my name get changed.

 

[ **Literal Angel** has changed **Tol Birb** ’s name to **Moonbase Alpha** ]

 

 **Moonbase Alpha** : What

 **Literal Angel** : Moonbase Alpha provides a realistic simulation of life on a natural satellite

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : what?

 **Literal Angel** : Aeiou

 **Smol Birb** : Aeiou

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv6RbEOlqRo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv6RbEOlqRo)

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : 999999999999999

 **Moonbase Alpha** : I.

 

[ **Moonbase Alpha** has logged off]

 

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** :.....

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : Aeiou.

 **Smol Birb** : ?!?!?!?

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : John Madden John Madden John Madden

 **Literal Angel** : Football

 **Literal Angel** : Snake?

 **Smol Birb** : Snake?!

 **Kin-kun** : Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeee

 **Literal Angel** : Oh, Hi Yuutaro

 **Kin-kun** : Is everyone on?

 **Smol Birb** : Tsukishima just left but otherwise yeah

 **Kin-kun** : Did you guys change his name to Moonbase Alpha?

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : Absolutely.

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : It's a very funny video!

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Boyfriend says it's “a classic meem”

 **Literal Angel** : Holy shit

 **Smol Birb** : OH MY GOD

 **Smol Birb** : GOSHIKI PLS.

 **The Yellow Angry Bird** : Oh my god I cant

 

[ **The Yellow Angry Bird** has logged off]

 

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : what’d i say?

 **Kin-kun** : It’s spelled Meme, Goshiki

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : ???

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Oh!

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Oh

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : oops

 **Smol Birb** : MEEM

 **Literal Angel** : Im laughing so hard.

 **Kin-kun** : I know i can hear you from your sisters room!

 **Smol Birb** : Why are you in his sisters room?

 **Kin-kun** : We’re having a sleepover/ im babysitting his six year old sister

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : While he’s home?

 **Literal Angel** : Did you hear about that house the almost burned down a year or two ago?

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Yes?

 **Literal Angel** : My sister wanted to play master chef and i fell asleep.

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Oh my god Kunimi-san!

 **Kin-kun** : Since then his parents have been paying me to babysit both of them

 **Smol Birb** : dear god.

 **Smol Birb** : wait you have a six year old sister?

 **Literal Angel** : Yeah her name is Chouko

 **Literal Angel** : She’s a brat

 **Kin-kun** : She’s a princess

 **Kin-kun** : Literally.

 **Kin-kun** : Akira come help me.

 **Literal Angel** : Your the babysitter, Prince Charming

 **Smol Birb** : My sister’s six!

 **Literal Angel** : Really? We should organize a playdate someday!

 **Smol Birb** : That’d be great

 **Kin-kun** : it wouldnt be for my health

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : I have to go, Boyfriend’s gonna watch the anime with me now

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : but before i do can i do something first?

 **Smol Birb** : Sure!

 **Kin-kun** : Go for it

 **Literal Angel** : Of course

 

[ **Leave Goshiki Alone** has changed **Kin-kun** ’s name to **Prince Charming** ]

 

 **Leave Goshiki Alone** : Bye!

 

[ **Leave Goshiki Alone** has logged off]

 

 **Prince Charming** : Really?!?

 **Prince Charming** : Wait shit

 **Literal Angel** : what was that noise?

 

[ **Prince Charming** has logged off]

 

 **Literal Ange** **l** : I’m sorry Hinata i have to go

 **Smol Birb** : Go!!!!

 

[ **Literal Angel** has logged off]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah memes. I love them.
> 
> So first off thank you so much for commenting! I live for comments guys and i went through some hardcore writers block and i got one message today and i suddenly got the inspiration to finish this chapter. so Here it is. im sorry for trying to pass this off as comedy haha
> 
> Now for some questions for you guys  
> Do you want me to add in any other first years? (i.e Inuoka, Shibayama, Lev, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Yachi, Sakunami ect ect) or do you want me to stick with this loving cast? It's all up to you!  
> second off, hows everyone feeling about season three? I adore it. i adore Goshiki. My volleybean. whos everyone's favorite swans? Mine are Semi and Goshiki.  
> Thank you all so much for commenting and leaving kudos and bookmarking it makes new chapters come out faster and easier. I hope you all have a good day!


	7. Leave Goshiki Alone: I don’t get it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave Goshiki Alone:should i ask my boyfriend?  
> Prince Charming: did he laugh at you for the Meem incident?  
> Leave Goshiki Alone: Yes  
> Prince Charming: Do not ask him  
> Leave Goshiki Alone: Okay!  
> Leave Goshiki Alone: I’ll ask Shirabu-senpai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray for you america. Condolences from canada

[December 10th, 6:32]

 

**Moonbase Alpha** : Oh? Whats this?

**Smol Birb** : ????

**Literal Angel** : ?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : our group chat?

**Prince Charming** : You okay Tsukishima?

**Moonbase Alpha** : Oh! I’m perfectly fine. 

**Smol Birb** : wait a sec   
**Moonbase Alpha** : wait is that Hinata-kun?

**Moonbase Alpha** : why are you called Smol Birb?

**Moonbase Alpha** : Nishinoya-san is more smol then you

**Moonbase Alpha** : Oh my gosh I can’t even.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : this is most certainly not Tsukishima.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : He doesn’t type that quickly

**Moonbase Alpha** : Yeah Tsukki types like a dinosaur

**Moonbase Alpha** : He’s better at texting then he is at typing though so thats good

**Moonbase Alpha** : So is this just a group chat for first years?

**Smol Birb** : Wait is this Yamaguchi? 

**Moonbase Alpha** : no it's Kageyama

**Smol Birb** : LIES.

**Smol Birb** : YAMAGUCHI HOW DID YOU GET ONTO TSUKISHIMA’S SKYPE

**Moonbase Alpha** :He left skype open on his computer

**Moonbase Alpha** : He’s in the shower right now.

**Prince Charming** : Why are you in his room?

**Moonbase Alpha** : We’re having a sleepover, Duh

**Smol Birb** : You should add yourself into the group

**Moonbase Alpha** : :o

**Moonbase Alpha** : do you guys want me too?

**Smol Birb** : Yes!

**Prince Charming** : Sure.

**Literal Angel** : I’d complain about how the Karasuno’s are outnumbering us

**Literal Angel** : But Yuutarou and I are literally the only first years on our team 

**Literal Angel** : so I can’t exactly complain   
**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Yes!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Please add yourself!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I want to get to know Tsukishima’s boyfriend better!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : is boyfriend the term I should be using?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Tsukishima said your prefer they/them pronouns

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : And so does one of my senpais

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : but they prefer being called either a significant other

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : sometimes Date mate if he’s having a good day

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : but what im asking is is boyfriend okay?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : can we call you that?

**Moonbase Alpha** : I’m fine with it!

**Moonbase Alpha** :I should go, i can hear him turning off the shower

 

[ **Moonbase Alpha** : has added  **Strawberry Child** **✿** to  **HELP MY SENPAI IS REALLY REALLY HOT** ]

 

**Moonbase Alpha** : Lol why is it called that?

**Moonbase Alpha** : Anyways I’ll be on later, same with Tsukki!

**Moonbase Alpha** : Talk a lot so that gets higher in the chat

**Moonbase Alpha** : Tsukki never reads up so he’ll never know

**Moonbase Alpha** : Bye guys! Bye Hinata-kun!

**Smol Birb** : Bye Yamaguchi-kun!

**Moonbase Alpha** : <3

**Smol Birb** : <3

 

[  **Moonbase Alpha** has logged off]

 

**Prince Charming** : why is that still the chat name damn.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : should we change it?

**Smol Birb** : Idk i feel like it represents our struggles in everyday life.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : yeah.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : on another note

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : is it normal to feel attraction for more than one person?

**Literal Angel** : google Polyamory

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Thank you!

**Smol Birb** : Kunimi knows so much about sexuality and gender

**Prince Charming** : Yeah cause he spends more time googling then doing his homework

**Prince Charming** : Or practicing volleyball

**Literal Angel** : Listen

**Literal Angel** : It’s good im trying to figure myself out now

**Literal Angel** : So i don’t have to have a crisis when im like thirty 

**Literal Angel** : and have an affair with a man and make my wife cry

**Literal Angel** : I’m doing a good thing

**Prince Charming** : You know what else is a good thing

**Prince Charming** : Graduating

**Prince Charming** : Pages 62 to 69 lets go

**Literal Angel** : hah

**Smol Birb** : 69

**Prince Charming** : Oh my god

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I don’t get it

**Prince Charming** : Good

**Smol Birb** : Good

**Literal Angel** : DON'T GOOGLE IT GOSHIKI

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : OK

**Leave Goshiki Alone** :should i ask my boyfriend?

**Prince Charming** : did he laugh at you for the Meem incident?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Yes

**Prince Charming** : Do not ask him

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Okay!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I’ll ask Shirabu-senpai!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I need to ask him to toss a few tosses to me

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : so i can ask both at the same time

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : and with that I should go!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Bye bye friends!

**Prince Charming** : wait i think Shirabu is the last person you should ask

 

[  **Leave Goshiki Alone** has logged off]

 

**Prince Charming** : Oh god

**Literal Angel** : leave him be

**Literal Angel** : His team probably knows how to handle him better then we do anyways.

  
  


[8:24]

**Smol Birb** : Wait i just realizes Yamaguchi didn’t deny being his boyfriend

**Smol Birb** : just said that we can call him that.

**Literal Angel** : Wait.

**Prince Charming** : Oh he did.

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Tsukishima’s been lying to us.

**Smol Birb** : I can’t believe it

**Smol Birb** : I mean i always thought they were dating

**Smol Birb** : But like.

**Smol Birb** : Wow they actually are.

**Literal Angel** : What is with all these people in relationships?

**Prince Charming** : btw your sister has a boyfriend

**Literal Angel** : She’s six

**Prince Charming** : She told me all about it

**Prince Charming** : She says shes dating him ‘for the benefits’

**Literal Angel** : What benefits

**Literal Angel** :  _ She’s six _

**Smol Birb** : Crayon/Marker/Pencil Crayon sharing

**Prince Charming** : His mom might pack snacks in his lunch

**Smol Birb** : he might have allowance money so she’ll be able to use it

**Prince Charming** : It might make her look cool in front of the other 6 year old girls

**Literal Angel** : I’m gonna go with the crayons and snacks theory

**Literal Angel** : She’s six shes not a gold digger just yet

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : I hope Kei never gets a girlfriend, or boyfriend, just for the benefits

**Prince Charming** : How is he?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Oh you know

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : He learned how to spit

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : So Thats fun.

**Smol Birb** : I hope he spits in your boyfriends face

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : He’s tried!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : But he’s a baby so it just kinda dribbled down his chin

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : I didn’t even notice!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : So i took him to meet then team

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : and Kenji-senpai was holding him and he tried to spit

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : so Kenji-senpai just quietly took a baby wipe

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : and cleaned him up!!!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : he started like

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : quietly scolding Kei too!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : he was like 

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : “that was rude. Spitting is a bad”

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : and i didn’t notice any of it until Aone-senpai pointed it out to me!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : i wish i recorded it!

**Prince Charming** : Spitting is a bad

**Smol Birb** : amazing haha

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Yeah. It was a thing

**Literal Angel** : Can i just point something out?

**Literal Angel** : Goshiki went to learn what 69 meant/ practice spiking 

**Literal Angel** : Like two hours ago

**Literal Angel** : like let that sink in for a sec

**Prince Charming** : what the fuck

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : D:

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : my arms would fall off

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : and I’m the setter D:

**Smol Birb** : Thats nothing

**Smol Birb** : Kageyama and I can go for longer

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Hinata what the fuck

**Smol Birb** : we’ve done five hours of practice before

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : what

**Prince Charming** : I want to doubt it

**Prince Charming** : But i know Kageyama so

**Smol Birb** : What if we added Kageyama to the chat?

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : is that the best idea Hinata?

**Smol Birb** : Probably not

**Prince Charming** : Akira and I aren’t on the best of terms with him Hinata

**Smol Birb** : Yes but

**Smol Birb** : You know what makes those terms better?

**Smol Birb** : Communication!

**Prince Charming** : Please don't just add him

**Literal Angel** : He’s gonna add him

 

[ **Smol Birb** has added  **Milk Birb** to  **HELP MY SENPAI IS REALLY REALLY HOT** ]

 

**Milk Birb** : What is this.

**Smol Birb** : First year only Group chat

**Smol Birb** : We have Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Koganegawa from Date Tech, Goshiki from Shiratorizawa, and Kindaichi and Kunimi from Aoba Josai

 

[ **Milk Birb** has left  **HELP MY SENPAI IS REALLY REALLY HOT** ]

[ **Smol Birb** has added  **Milk Birb** to  **HELP MY SENPAI IS REALLY REALLY HOT** ]

[ **Milk Birb** has left  **HELP MY SENPAI IS REALLY REALLY HOT** ]

[ **Smol Birb** has added  **Milk Birb** to  **HELP MY SENPAI IS REALLY REALLY HOT** ]

 

**Smol Birb** : STAY. GDI

**Milk Birb** :......gdi?

**Smol Birb** : god damn it

**Smol Birb** : jeez Kageyama don't you know text speak

**Milk Birb** : I Know it!

**Milk Birb** : Dumbass!

**Smol Birb** : Oi! Your not going to make any friends by being shady like that!

**Milk Birb** : I’m not shady!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : what has this chat turned into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two chapters in one week? man comments push me to do things  
> so yes introduction of Kageyama and Yamaguchi  
> next up: the nekos!  
> and maybe better plot


	8. Moonbase Alpha: The vending machine is not the bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER: aww…..Yuuki your making me blush ^///^  
> Precious Kitten: Ah! I’m blushing too O///O  
> Lev Nikiforov: Why do you guys always talk like your in a bl game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cats are here!

[December 11, 12:12]

 

**Moonbase Alpha** : Something is off.

**Prince Charming** : What do you mean?

**Moonbase Alpha** : Something about this chat is off

**Smol Birb** : (don't tell him)

**Prince Charming** : (wasn’t planning too don't worry)

**Moonbase Alpha** : Why the fuck are you putting it in brackets

**Smol Birb** : WE’RE WHISPERING TSUKSHITMA

**Moonbase Alpha** : Is that really the best you can come up with?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I think it was clever.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Boyfriend approves

**Moonbase Alpha** : Fuck your boyfriend

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : No

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Thats my job

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I think

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : It might be the other way around actually

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Can I ask you guys a question?

**Prince Charming** : Hang on

**Prince Charming** : Let me get Akira

**Smol Birb** : Thats probably for the best LMAO

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Okay!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I agree!

**Literal Angel** : I’m here

**Literal Angel** : hit me

**Literal Angel** : Not literally i had to back to back receive Kyoutani’s spikes and then Oikawa’s serves

**Smol Birb** : fucking rip

**Moonbase Alpha** : I wont cry at your funeral

**Literal Angel** : I expected nothing less.

**Literal Angel** : Okay, Goshiki speak.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Okay uhm

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : This is a really weird question to ask

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : but the team was talking about it

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : And i didn’t really have an answer

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : so uhm

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Have you guys ever had sex?

**Literal Angel** : No

**Smol Birb** : LMAO NAH

**Prince Charming** : I wish honestly.

**Moonbase Alpha** : Once or Twice

**Smol Birb** : With Yamaguchi??????

**Moonbase Alpha** : What

**Moonbase Alpha** : no.

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : Don’t lie Tsukki

**Moonbase Alpha** : I Knew something was off.

**Moonbase Alpha** : How’d you get here

**Moonbase Alpha** : Why are you here

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : this is the fastest i’ve ever seen you type lol

 **Strawberry Child** **✿** : It's a first year group chat

 **Strawberry Child** **✿** : last i checked im a first year Tsukki!

 **Strawberry Child** **✿** : Kageyama-kun’s here too!

**Milk Birb** : Hi

**Moonbase Alpha** : Why

**Moonbase Alpha** : why is the king here

**Literal Angel** : Hinata

**Prince Charming** : Hinata

**Milk Birb** : To answer your question Goshiki-san

**Milk Birb** : No i haven’t

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : I have!

**Smol Birb** : With Tsukishima?

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : Hinata! It’s wrong to kiss and tell

**Moonbase Alpha** : I hate you all so much

**Moonbase Alpha** : But i hate this conversation more

**Moonbase Alpha** : so im going to change the subject

**Moonbase Alpha** : So. Tokyo Today

**Smol Birb** : TOOOOOOOOOOOOOKYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOO

**Smol Birb** :  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuJDhFRDx9M ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuJDhFRDx9M)

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : I hope Shibayama’s doing okay! I heard that they had to put him in a game

**Smol Birb** : Yeah! Kenma told me about it!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : When are you guys heading out?

**Moonbase Alpha** : Supposedly in half an hour

**Literal Angel** : Supposedly?

**Moonbase Alpha** : We’re missing four people

**Moonbase Alpha** : even though one of them is in this chat

**Milk Birb** : I am at the vending machine

**Moonbase Alpha** : The vending machine is not the bus

**Moonbase Alpha** : This isn’t rocket science.

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : Nice one Tsukki! <3

**Moonbase Alpha** : ...shut up yamaguchi.

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : <3

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : So other then Kageyama-san

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : who are you waiting on?

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : Our Ace, Azumane. Our Libero, Nishinoya and the bald one

**Prince Charming** : The bald one is scary

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : Pft. Nah.

**Prince Charming** : He’s terrifying. A real delinquent 

**Literal Angel** : are we thinking of the same bald guy?

**Literal Angel** : Compare him to Kyotani.

**Prince Charming** : why are bald people scary

**Literal Angel** : Watari

**Prince Charming** : He is the scariest!

**Prince Charming** : He eats lunch with Kyotani  _ and  _ Yahaba

**Prince Charming** : And lives!

**Prince Charming** :  _ everyday _

**Milk Birb** : Kyotani’s the angry bumblebee right?

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : _THE ANGRY BUMBLEBEE_

 

[  **Literal Angel** has logged off]

 

**Milk Birb** : Did i say something wrong?

**Prince Charming** : I HAVE TO GO TOO

**Prince Charming** : HACVE FUN IN TOYKO 

**Prince Charming** : *TOKYO

**Prince Charming** : FUCK.

 

[  **Prince Charming** has logged off]

 

 **Strawberry Child** **✿** : OH MY STARS.

**Smol Birb** : WE ARE LEAVING NOW KAGEYAMA

**Milk Birb** : DON’T LEAVE WITHOUT ME

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : This is thrilling.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I hope you make it.

**Moonbase Alpha** : He did

**Moonbase Alpha** : Just barely though.

**Strawberry Child** **✿** : We gotta get going now, Bye Goshiki-san!

**Milk Birb** : Good bye

**Smol Birb** : TALK TO YOU WHEN WE GET BACK

**Smol Birb** : HOPEFULLY WITH THE NEKOMAS

**Moonbase Alpha** : don’t die.

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Good bye friends!!!!!

 

[ **Strawberry Child** **✿** has logged off]

[  **Smol Birb** has logged off]

[  **Milk Birb** has logged off]

[  **Moonbase Alpha** has logged off]

  
  


[ 6:34]

[  **Smol Birb** has added  **Precious Kitten** ,  **LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** , and  **Lev Nikiforov** to the chat  **HELP MY SENPAI IS REALLY REALLY HOT** ]

 

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Oh my god

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I watch that anime!

**Lev Nikiforov** : Viktor is my husband

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : in the latest episode Yuuri proposed though!! :P

**Lev Nikiforov** : Nooooo! He said it was like a marriage proposal

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : what about the “gold and round’ thing at the end?

**Lev Nikiforov** : Uhm

**Lev Nikiforov** : Gold Medal, duh

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : oh that makes sense

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : I thought he meant a wedding ring

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : same.

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : Hi! I’m Inuoka Sou! From Nekoma!

**Precious Kitten** : I’m Shibayama Yuuki! 

**Precious Kitten** : The karasuno’s wont be able to come on for a bit cause they have to take time going home

**Lev Nikiforov** : I’m Lev Nikiforov nee; Haiba

**Lev Nikiforov** : or Haiba Lev

**Lev Nikiforov** : (thats how you say names right? I got that right)

**Precious Kitten** : (yes, family name first)

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : (you’ve lived here for 5 years how do you not know yet)

**Precious Kitten** : (he’s trying to act foreign so people are more interested in him)

**Lev Nikiforov** : GUYS D:

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Your foreign?

**Lev Nikiforov** : Yeah! I was born in russia!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Wow really? 

**Lev Nikiforov** : Yeah! I lived there untill i was ten!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Wow thats so cool!!!!

**Lev Nikiforov** : yeah! I can speak Russian and Japanese!

**Lev Nikiforov** : and my english grade is the highest in my class

**Precious Kitten** : and we’re all learning asl

**Lev Nikiforov** : oh yeah! Asl too!

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : wow

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Tokyo boys are

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : really smart

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : really intense

**Precious Kitten** : no we’re not

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : UH. YEAH WE ARE

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : WE’RE THE COOLIEST

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : cooliest?

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : Tokyo slang

**Precious Kitten** : Sou, please stop talking to Taketora

**Precious Kitten** : He’s changing you

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** :...You think so?

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : do you not like it?

**Precious Kitten** : You kinda….try too hard.

**Precious Kitten** : I miss being able to talk to dorky old you.

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : aww…..Yuuki your making me blush ^///^

**Precious Kitten** : Ah! I’m blushing too O///O

**Lev Nikiforov** : Why do you guys always talk like your in a bl game

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : we do not!

**Lev Nikiforov** : I feel like I’m going down Inuoka’s route. And Shibayama’s the protagonist

**Precious Kitten** : the protagonist of...!

**Precious Kitten** : Thats too much to think about O///O

**Precious Kitten** : what if i get a bad end?

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : I wouldn’t let you Yuuki!

**Precious Kitten** : !!!

**Precious Kitten** : Thank you Sou!!!

**Precious Kitten** : I appreciate that :)

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Uhm….

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : are you guys dating?

**Precious Kitten** : huh, dating??

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : Oh nononononononoooo

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : it’s nothing like that

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : Not at all

**Precious Kitten** : Yeah!

**Precious Kitten** : besides who dates at this age?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Kogane and I both have boyfriends!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : (I’m Koganegawa Kanji, he’s Goshiki Tsutomu. You can call me Kogane though!)

**Precious Kitten** : woah! You both have boyfriends?

**Leave Goshiki Alone** :  Yep! Mine’s a third year!

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Second year

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : wow! Thats amazing!

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : the courage to ask someone out is something ill never have

**Precious Kitten** : I believe you will!

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : thank you Yuuki!   
**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Oh the seijoh boys are on

**Prince Charming** : wow

**Prince Charming** : so these are the tokyo boys huh

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : Hi!!! I’m Inuoka So

**Lev Nikiforov** : Haiba Lev, or Lev Nikiforov

**Lev Nikiforov** : Viktor Nikiforov is my husband

**Prince Charming** : wow.

**Prince Charming** : thats

**Prince Charming** : alot

**Literal Angel** : I’m Kunimi Akira, he’s Kindaichi Yuutarou.

**Precious Kitten** : I’m Shibayama Yuuki!

**Literal Angel** : I’m this groups sexuality guru

**Lev Nikiforov** : WHEN SOMEONE SAYS THEIR PAN WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**Lev Nikiforov** : KUROO-SENPAI HAS BEEN SAYING HES PAN EVER SINCE I JOINED THE TEAM

**Lev Nikiforov** : BUT I DON’T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS. DOES HE HAVE SEX WITH PANS. I DON'T KNOW.

**Literal Angel** : no it means he doesn’t care about gender identity, he’s attracted to them all

**Lev Nikiforov** : I thought that was Bi

**Literal Angel** : No bi is only two genders.

**Lev Nikiforov** : oooooohhh

**Lev Nikiforov** : I get it.

**Precious Kitten** : I can’t wait to talk to everybody more

**Precious Kitten** : But we all have to go

**Lev Nikiforov** : huh

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : what why

**Precious Kitten** :....recieves with Yaku-senpai

**Lev Nikiforov** : YAKU SENPAI

 

[  **Lev Nikiforov** has logged out]

 

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : okay! Bye everybody! Nice meeting you!

**LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** : Yuuki...I’ll see you in a few minutes

**Precious Kitten** : Sou…

**Precious Kitten** : Good bye, everyone!

 

[  **LEV IS MARRIED TO AN ANIME CHARACTER** has logged off]

[  **Precious Kitten** has logged off]

 

**Prince Charming** :......okay what

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : they do that to fuck with people right

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : people don't act like that in real life right

**Literal Angel** : I don’t know

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : Hangon i gotta go

**The Yellow Angry Bird** : i have to go help with dinner

 

[  **The Yellow Angry Bird** has logged off]

 

**Leave Goshiki Alone** : Yeah, Satori-san wanted to meet up for our dinner. I should go too

**Literal Angel** : Good luck

**Prince Charming** : Have fun!

 

[  **Leave Goshiki Alone** has logged off]

 

**Prince Charming** : hey so now that we’re alone

**Literal Angel** : lmao what

**Prince Charming** : i was wondering

**Literal Angel** : Yuutarou

**Prince Charming** : uhm,

**Prince Charming** : I’m not really over Iwaizumi yet

**Prince Charming** : but you’ve kinda always been there for me

**Prince Charming** : and i was wondering if like

**Prince Charming** : You’d like to go out to dinner?

**Literal Angel** : like

**Literal Angel** : as a date?

**Prince Charming** : I mean

**Prince Charming** : if thats what you want it to be

**Prince Charming** : then i don't mind

**Literal Angel** : you fucking dork

**Literal Angel** : yes.

**Prince Charming** : OH THANK GOD.

**Prince Charming** : CAUSE I’M KINDA STANDING OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW AND I WOULD HAVE LOOKED REALLY STUPID IF YOU SAID NO

**Literal Angel** : YUUTAROU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been really busy, sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out, i got a job rip.  
> I hope everyone enjoys! I've been watching Yuri on Ice and playing Mystic Messenger so i hope that explains any weirdness haha  
> Inuoka's name will be changed. I don't know when. Or how. but it will.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! Thank you all for reading and commenting and giving kudos. it really makes writing a lot easier. Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> btw if you ever wanna talk headcanons or anything hmu Blueberrytier.tumblr.com


End file.
